


Her Last Breath

by FangirlandWriter013



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlandWriter013/pseuds/FangirlandWriter013
Summary: Set during 3x17 when Giyera takes control of the plane. tw // major character death, blood
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Her Last Breath

Coulson POV:

“Come on, come on, come on!”

Fitz and Mack sets May down. Jemma follows behind and begins to assess May’s wounds. 

“Fitz and Mack find a way to hold them off” I order. The nod and get to work.

“Sir, she’s bleeding pretty badly,” Jemma says, panic evident in her voice. Jemma slits open her jacket to get a better view of her wounds. I kneel next to Jemma to see the damage the glass had done when Giyera slammed her through the glass window. May groans as Jemma tries to pull out the glass. Jemma’s hand shakes and she is visibly shaken.

“Jemma. Breathe. You got this. Tell me what I need to do,” I comfort her. 

“Pull the glass out of her. I can’t get a good grip” Jemma instructs. I nod and I clamp my hand on the glass.

“This is going to hurt,” I tell May, and she weakly nods. She grunts as I yank the glass out. Immediately, blood starts to pour out, dripping onto the ground. May groans and she coughs blood. She slumps down to the ground, unconscious. Jemma feels for a pulse.

“I-I don’t know what to do. Her pulse is fading” Jemma begins to hyperventilate. She puts pressure on the wound. “She’s lost too much blood, and I can't do a blood transfusion or operate on her at this base. We need to go to another base, and we can’t even get out of this room,” Jemma rambles on.

“I have a solution for that,” Fitz says. “Chlorine gas” he explains and hooks it to a tube.

“Is the seal going to hold?” Mack asks, while securing the tube under the door. 

“I hope so,” Fitz answers and releases the gas outside. We hear coughing and they fall down, and then a small knock on the door.

“Hello” a voice says. Mack opens the door to be greeted by Yoyo. I run to the pilot box and quickly patch into the SHIELD frequency. 

“Agent down, I repeat, agent down! Requesting medical evac immediately” I yell.

“Medical evac en-route. T-minus 10 minutes” a voice responds back. I sprint back to the room where May is in.

“Jemma. 10 minutes. They’ll be here in 10 minutes,” I explain, out of breath. 

“We need to get her to the landing area, but any movement could make it worse,” Jemma responds frantically. “But we have to try. Otherwise, there’s no hope”  
Mack nods and picks May up gently and places her on a nearby table. We roll the table to the landing bay, just as the plane arrives. 

“Hurry!” Jemma yells, over the loud plane and wind. We get into the plane and Jemma feels for May’s pulse. She looks up at me with a look that fills my veins with icy dread. “She isn’t breathing” Jemma whispers.

Immediately I start CPR. “COME ON MELINDA!” I yell, forcing air into her lungs. She splutters awake, blood lining her lips. 

“Ph-il” she whispers, so quietly that no one except me heard her. She weakly grabs my hand, fear evident in her eyes.

“Just hang on! We’re almost there,” I tell her. When we arrive at the medical facility, they whisk her off to the operation room. The other staff there leads us to another waiting room. We wait in silence. We pray, pray for her to be okay. Daisy paces the room nervously. An hour later, a nurse comes into the room, a solemn look evident on her face.

“I’m sorry. She lost too much blood, there was nothing we could do” the doctor informs us. I stare at the nurse, unable to process what she just said.

“No, there has to be a mistake. She can’t be... May can’t-” Daisy’s voice cracks and she breaks. She hugs me and she sobs into my shoulder. A moment later, I walk out of the room, desperate to find May. This has to be a stupid prank. I find the room where she is, and she has to… she will be standing there. 

I pause at the door, afraid to enter. I stand there for what seemed like forever. Finally, I enter the room slowly. All I see in May’s pale body on the operating table. She looks peaceful, almost like she’s sleeping. Her hair falls perfectly around her face. Maybe she is sleeping, and this is all a cruel joke. I fall into the seat next to her. For moments I don’t move, just trying to wrap my mind around what happened. I desperately grab her hand, searching for any sign of life. Nothing. Her hand is ice cold, no sign of heat anywhere. Somehow, even in death, she looks beautiful.

“I love you,” I whisper. And I fall apart, tears dripping down my face. As I sit there, I think of all the beautiful memories I have of her. Her goofy smile before Bahrain, the drinks we shared behind closed doors, and her stubbornness which always got them into trouble after the Academy. 

This is all my fault. I brought her out of administration. I brought her onto the bus, onto this team. If I hadn’t done that, then she wouldn’t be dead. 

“May...,” Daisy says, standing at the doorway. She enters the room and takes a seat beside me. She looks at May’s body and breaks into tears again. I hug her, and we sit there, in each other's arms, for what feels like eternity.“This isn’t your fault” she says, breaking the silence.

“I- how did you know?” I ask, my voice wavering.

“Because it’s what I would be thinking. May wasn’t happy in administration, she was happy on this plane, with this team. You know that. You did what you had to do, and we saved and changed so many lives. None of that would’ve happened without her, ” Daisy explains. 

“At least she would’ve been alive” I remark. Daisy shakes her head.

“But then she wouldn’t have been happy,” Daisy replies. I nod, and she rests her head on my shoulder. “You know that she loved you, right?” A small smile crosses my face. 

“She loved all of us”


End file.
